


Kiss Me

by darlinghoots



Series: Steve/Bucky AU OneShots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing Booth AU, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, like i don't even what this is, like just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghoots/pseuds/darlinghoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy signs Steve up for the Homecoming kissing booth</p><p>aka I saw a list of au prompts on tumblr and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wrote a couple sad chapters in my other story, I felt the need to write something really happy and cute, and this is what happened. Like I said in the summary, I saw a list of au prompts and this one caught my eye. I have another one just sitting in my drafts.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

“Peggy no.” Peggy didn’t respond, she just turned around and smirked at Steve like the devil himself and Steve knew he was in deep shit. Peggy only got that look when she was planning something. And Steve wasn’t prepared for anything she had up her sleeve. Not today.

He didn’t know why he let her drag him around here. He was bigger than she was. You would think he would be able to take a stand. And normally, in any other situation, he could have. But not with Peggy Carter. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, and she was also one of the most dangerous.

But he might just have to put his foot down and risk her wrath. Because this, well, there was a line.

It was Homecoming at SHIELD University, which meant that the quad was full of little activities and everything you could imagine was there. It also meant that every single student and faculty member was there. Everyone was out showing their school pride and normally Steve would be happy about this.

But when he saw where exactly Peggy was dragging them to, he had to put his foot down. That was a bit much. Even for Peggy.

Seriously, how in the hell are kissing booths still a thing? Shouldn’t they be extinct or something?

Steve saw Peggy’s younger sister Sharon in the booth now, along with his friend Sam Wilson.

“You’re replacing Sam and I am replacing Sharon.” She said with a smile, like she hadn’t really just said what she had said.

“Um, what?” There was no question there. She was stating it, like it was going to happen. “Peggy, no. I can’t do this, I…”

“Too late. I already signed you up.” She walked up to Sharon and Sam and smiled. “You guys are free to go.” Sharon smiled and left as Peggy took her spot. Sam just laughed as he clapped Steve on the shoulder.

“Good luck man. You’re gonna need it.” Steve’s face dropped even more, if that was possible.

“What? No. Sam…” Sam just snorted as he backed away.

“With the way you look, everyone in whole damn school is gonna come and donate.” Steve didn’t get to say anything else because Sam was gone. Steve just sighed as he took his spot in the booth next to Peggy.

Normally he would be okay with this. A kiss and donation for a good cause. It was perfect. And normally he would find it clever. But it wasn’t when it was him at the booth, the idea wasn’t so clever anymore. It was just plain stupid.

He didn’t want to do this. If he had wanted to, he would have volunteered to do it. But being forced to do it didn’t make things very happy for him. And Peggy was going to pay for doing this to him. He was going to make sure of that.

And Sam had been wrong. Sure he had a little bit of a line. But Peggy had twice as many in her line. Not that he could blame them. Peggy was gorgeous. He looked over at her and smiled as she placed a peck on some frat boy’s lips. Steve laughed when the guy walked away with a stupid grin on his face.

She just turned and smiled at him as his next customer walked up. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that is was Natasha Romanov.

Natasha was probably scarier than Peggy was. She was beautiful, with her long red hair and eyes that could make anyone fall for her. She was just gorgeous. But she could be downright dangerous if you ever got her mad.

Steve had witnessed her breaking a guy’s arm for trying to grope her in the lunch line. And Steve had heard stories from Sam on what she was like in gym. Apparently she had this one move that was just…yeah, Steve wasn’t going to get on her bad side any time soon.

“Hey there soldier.” She said with a devilish smile that would give Peggy’s a run for her money.

“Hey Natasha.” Steve replied. If Natasha was here, that means that Bucky was around here somewhere. Bucky and Natasha were inseparable on campus. It didn’t help that they were supposedly dating. At least, Steve thought so. They were always together and always touching and whispering to each other.

It made sense. Steve hated to assume, but there was no way he was going to actually ask if it was true, so assuming was his only option.

Steve looked over and sure enough, there was Bucky, standing awkwardly a couple feet away from the booth. His long hair was pulled back in a messy bun with a few strands hanging by his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt and his metal arm was reflecting off the sun and god, he looked beautiful.

Steve wished he had his sketchbook with him so he draw Bucky like this.

Steve and Bucky had a WW2 History class together. Steve had never really talked with him, well, he had done a project with him before, but they haven’t really had a full on conversation yet that wasn’t really about class.

Steve was working up to that.

But every time he saw an opening, Natasha would appear out of nowhere and Steve would chicken out.

Steve took Natasha’s money and put it in the little jar he had before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. What he wasn’t expecting was Natasha to grab the back on his head and hold the kiss a bit longer.

He pulled away and stared at her. She just smiled.

“Sorry, trying to prove a point.” She whispered, giving him another dollar before walking away. Steve just watched as she walked away to where Bucky was.

And Bucky didn’t look so happy. In fact, he looked downright pissed. He was glaring down at her as she just smiled up at him, like she was some angel. Steve looked away quickly. He felt like he was intruding or something. If they were going to get into a fight, he didn’t want to be caught staring.

He really didn’t know why he had on crush on Bucky. It was obvious he was with Natasha and that just spelt hurt for Steve. He didn’t really need to fall for someone who was with someone else.

But he didn’t care. Any time they were in class, Steve attention always went over to Bucky. And Steve would just stare at him until he thought he was being too creepy and then he would just look down at his notebook and doodle Bucky instead.

It was sad. But it’s the only thing Steve could do. Since there was no way he was going to confess to him anytime soon.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft cough coming from in front of him. He looked up and found Bucky Barnes standing in front of him. He wasn’t looking at him but to the side as his flesh hand rubbed along his metal one.

He looked nervous.

He was probably here to yell at him for kissing his girlfriend more than he was supposed to. But really, it was Natasha’s fault. She pulled him into the kiss.

“Can I help you?” Steve asked, trying to keep his voice calm. He could do this. Bucky didn’t look at him but Steve saw him take a deep breath before he pushed his hand across the counter. Steve was confused. “Um…”

He looked down as Bucky’s hand moved and Steve saw a ten dollar bill laying there.

Oh.

“Is this okay?” Bucky whispered and when Steve looked up at him, he saw that Bucky looked more scared than anything.

“Oh, yeah. It’s perfectly fine.” Steve replied with a smile, trying his best to put Bucky at ease. Bucky gave him a small smile and he could see that he was no longer tense. Mission accomplished. “Are you sure your girlfriend won’t mind?”

“Girlfriend?” Bucky whispered, turning around to see who he could possibly be talking about. Steve looked over and saw Natasha smirking at both of them. “Oh, Natasha is just a friend.” Bucky replied as he turned back around.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, so, how do you want to do this?”

“Um, well…” Steve grabbed the money and put it in the jar. He wasn’t going to mention that Bucky’s donation was the most he had received so far. Steve leaned forward a bit. Bucky nodded and leaned forward.

Their lips touched for just the briefest of seconds but it sent a jolt up Steve’s spine. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had only really wanted this for the past two months. And it happened because of a stupid kissing booth.

He might just have to buy Peggy a present or something. He owed her big time.

The circumstances could have been better, but he didn’t care. He was kissing Bucky and that was all that mattered.

“This is ridiculous.” Bucky mumbled against his lips.

“What is?” Steve whispered. Their faces were still inches apart.

“That we are kissing for the first time in a kissing booth. Like, I paid you to kiss me. That’s ridiculous. Does that count as prostitution?” Steve let out a little laugh.

“Well, you could have just kissed me for free. I wouldn’t have minded.” Bucky looked up at him and smiled.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I have only been….” But Steve was cut off by Bucky grabbing Steve by his jacket and crashing his lips to his. Steve’s hands came up to pull Bucky forward. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair, but he didn’t want to mess it up too much. But Steve decided against that and ran his hands through it anyways. Bucky didn’t seem to mind, if the groan that came from him was any indication.

Steve let out a groan himself when Bucky slid his tongue against his and god, they should probably stop. They were out in public and god, Peggy was only a few feet away from them and just…

Bucky pulled away abruptly when a cough sounded out behind them. Steve looked over and saw an angry looking woman standing there. She had her arms crossed and was glaring daggers at Bucky’s back. Steve just laughed as he took a step back.

“Um, well…” Bucky spurted out and Steve could see that he was going to retreat. He had to think fast before he chickened out again. He quickly pulled out a pen and grabbed Bucky’s hand before he could get away.

“Call me.” Steve said as he finished scribbling out his name and number. “From my calculations, you still have eight dollars worth of kisses to use up. Or, you know, we can do dinner or something.” Bucky looked down at his hand before he smiled up at him.

“Will do, Steve Rogers.” Steve just smiled at him as he walked away. He glanced over at Peggy who was smiling at him with that little smirk of hers. Steve just shrugged his shoulders as he took the donation from the angry looking woman.

“Sorry about that ma’am.” He said, pressing a small kiss to her lips. He pulled away with a forced smile when he felt his pocket vibrate. He looked down and saw that it was a message from an unknown number.

_Didn’t think I would be that easy to replace. ;)_

Steve just smiled and he replied back.

_Don’t worry. She’s got nothing on you._

Steve was about to put his phone away when it started ringing. It was Bucky.

“Yes?” Steve asked with a smile.

“Busy right now?”

“I still have to be at the booth for another 45 minutes.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. I wanted to cash in those extra eight dollars.” Steve looked up and saw Bucky standing a few feet away. He looked over at Peggy who just rolled her eyes, but gave him her consent anyways. Steve just smiled as he backed out of the little booth.

He tried not to run to Bucky, but he couldn’t help it if he walked a tad bit faster than what would be considered normal.

But he had a date with Bucky and there was nothing that was going to get in his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! :)


End file.
